Conventionally, a technique of forming a casting mold using foundry sand to which water glass is added was used (Patent Document 1). This technique is a technique in which 1 to 4% (% by weight) of water glass is added and kneaded in foundry sand, and a casting mold is formed from the kneaded mixture, and then dried.